Lekgolo
The LekgoloHalo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 190 - "Lekgolo: the Elite name for the Hunter race". are a genetic species of unified sentient eel conglomerates in the Covenant government. They are called Hunters by the United Nations Space Command. Introduction Hunters stand 12' tall, though in their combat state they crouch to approximately eight feet. Hunters fight with Fuel Rod Guns (there are two different types in Halo 1 and Halo 2) integrated directly into their armor. They carry an enormous and nearly-impervious metal shield made of an unknown alloy and as thick as the armor plating on Covenant Starships, which they sometimes use as a melee weapon. In Halo 2, the modifications to their Fuel Rod Cannon are similar to the modifications Cortana made to Ascendant Justice's weapons. The fire is more sustained, and more devastating. Culture Hunters almost never associate (or indeed even communicate) with other Covenant client races, save for the Elites. They are dismissive, scornful, and arrogant to the "lesser" Covenant races, and are utterly contemptuous of their foes. Hunters were forced into the Covenant by the superior starship technology of the Elites - on the ground they were mostly, if not always, victorious. Faced with extinction by orbital bombardment, they joined the Covenant. And it was here, that it was assumed, the previous Arbiter was killed during the Taming of the Hunters. Hunters have three names: personal name, bond name, and line name. The personal name is given at birth. The line name represents the genetic heritage, being the name of the most successful Hunter of his ancestors. If a Hunter reaches a certain level of status, his offspring will have his personal name as their line name. The bond name is taken between bonded pairs, a relationship about which little is known, but it appears to be something like a lifelong brother, and a Hunter that has lost its partner can and will become extremely aggressive. Bonded Hunters consider themselves brothers and are fiercely protective of each other. Examples of Hunter names include Igido Nosa Hurru, and Ogada Nosa Fasu. Hunters are a warlike species, though some are known to recite poetry and meditate in their spare time.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 190 Hunters are nearly never seen alone, and are very dangerous as they work in pairs. During the Covenant Civil War, the Hunters sided with the Elite Separatists. No reason is known yet but it is likely due to their deep respect for the Elites, or that the Brutes struck the Hunters first, betraying them. Hunters are equipped with an extremely devastating fuel rod cannon melded into its arm. Unlike a normal Fuel Rod Cannon, Hunters with their cumbresome bulk and strength are able to withstand the recoil and produce a more lasting and lethal blast. If an enemy gets too close, the Hunter will attempt a clumsy but dangerous melee attack with its shield, severly injuring if not killing the enemy. Once its partner is killed, the Hunter becomes much more aggresive and will chase the player, attempting to avenge its partner's death by only melee attacks. Frank O'Connor has said: "Hunter society is complex and we have seen but the tiniest fraction of it. There are some fundamental facts about Hunter biology that mean the combat type is just the tip of the iceberg."http://www.bungie.net/News/TopStory.aspx?story=updatefeb03 Physiology The Hunter is not a singular organism, but rather a hive creature composed of multiple small, orange, worm-like beings (called Lekgolo eels by fans) that form a singular collective conciousness and act as one. The extremely strong armor that covers them has the dual purpose of both protecting them and maintaining body shape. Hunters also have very sharp, long spines made of the worms that make up their body. Hunters have been known to impale careless Marines upon these spines when surrounded. Hunter's generaly growl during battle but will sometimes talk and make remarks like the other Covenant species. Instead of using vocal chords, they vibrate their bodies to make a low rumble that is described as "more felt than heard" to produce speech.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, pages 190/191 It is theorized that Hunters reproduce asexually, however there is no way to be certain. The Hunter's physiology, being seperated into many singular components, make it immune to flood infection, as no central nervous system exists for them to utilize, and single worms are too small to be used as the Flood's tool. They are invulnerable to becoming one of the Flood's collective, but this does not stop the Flood from attempting to kill Hunters on sight. Combat The easiest way to kill a Hunter is to shoot the uncovered orange parts of its body on its neck, abdomen, sides, and back. It is also possible to melee attack this spot for the same effect, though it is much harder, and takes more attacks. It is left open, however, when it tries to melee attack you. It then staggers for a short while, leaving you a short window of time to turn around and shoot its back. A powerful, high velocity round (from a pistol or sniper rifle) fired into one of these exposed areas will kill the Hunter instantly. An alternate way to reach the weak orange spots in Halo: Combat Evolved is to go up to a hunter and walk in a very tight circle around it to reach the back. If this tactic is done correctly you can move faster than the hunter can spin and you shouldn't be in front of the hunter; thus avoiding any attempted melee attacks and you can get a direct hit while the hunter is still trying to face you. If nothing else is available, fully automatic fire on the Hunter's helmet may kill it; one round knocks the head back and the rest hit its neck. Needless to say, this tactic is rather desperate and completely useless if performed at long range. If you stand far away from the Hunter it will use its fuel rod cannon in an attempt to kill you, however the shot is slow, and very easy to dodge. You can see this move coming by looking at the fuel rod cannon starting to glow. If you are in melee range of the Hunter it may use its shield to bash you, resulting in heavy damage, if not death. If you stand behind the Hunter it will lift its shield into the air, then swing it back at you in an attempt to crush you. All of these moves are fairly easy to dodge but will result in a devastating blow to your health if you are hit. Also the Hunters will charge at you at times, trying to ram you then bash you with it's protective sheild. This move is fairly easy to dodge. Grenades aren't very effective against Hunters, and it will usually take a large amount of them to take one down. However, grenades, at least the plasma variety, will disorient or stun them, which may cause a charging Hunter to change directions, during which time you can easily shoot at their exposed flesh. In Halo 2, you first encounter Hunters on the level Outskirts. When you first encounter the Hunters, it is easy to use the machine gun on the second floor of the building, but this becomes harder on Heroic and Legendary difficulties, as the gun is very exposed and one shot from the Hunters' fuel rod guns and it will be destroyed. Another way to deal with the Hunters is to take the sniper rifle from Sergeant Johnson, and shoot the exposed flesh on their back or when they raise their shield or as they enter fray, walking upright and thus exposing their weak points. Also, a good one or two shots from a shotgun at close range can bring down a Hunter. A single rocket works wonders against Hunters; they are unable to escape the shock wave if hit on the shield, and will die from the blast if hit anywhere else.Sometimes overcharge a Plasma Pistol then melee from behind. In Halo: Combat Evolved, if you look closely at a Hunter (when dead) the orange fleshy parts glow in an on and off motion. This can be seen more easily in a dark place. Trivia *"Lekgolo" is Tswana for "one hundred". *Hunters were first seen by humans in 2552 in The Battle of Sigma Octanus IV. *Hunters in Halo 2 are significantly larger than those in Halo: Combat Evolved and are harder to kill. *Hunters are responsible for security aboard a Covenant Warship. One of their duties is to protect the vessel's Ship Master, and failing that, enact revenge on his assassin''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 190. Images Image:Hunter large.jpg|A hunter in its usual attack crouched position Image:Huntercrouched.jpg|A charging Hunter in an attack position Image:Standard_Hunter.png|A Hunter fires its Fuel Rod Beam Image:Hunter death large.jpg|Master Chief about to exploit the Hunter's weak spot, their unprotected backs Image:Hunter1.jpg|Hunter from Halo 1 Image:Hunter 1280.JPG|A Hunter ready to Kill Related Links '''Internal' *Taming of the Hunters *Fuel Rod Cannon Sources Category: The Covenant Category:Covenant Species